This invention relates to signal conditioning circuits and, more particularly, to a single-ended input full wave rectifier circuit.
Certain circuit arrangements require that the output signal of one functional stage is transformed from a complementary form to a unidirectional signal typically by full wave rectification. For example, the complementary output signal from an amplifier is rectified for input to another functional circuit stage for timing purposes. Previously, the input to such a full wave rectifier circuit was double-ended so that full wave rectification could be achieved with a suitable noise threshold voltage. In such cases, a relatively complex balanced amplifier circuit is required with commensurate power requirements.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is a full wave rectifier circuit having a single-ended input.
A further object is a full wave rectifier circuit having low power requirements and a suitable noise threshold voltage.